In a telecommunications context, connector blocks are connected to cables that feed subscribers while other connector blocks are connected to cables to the central office. To make the electrical connection between the subscriber block and the central office block, jumper wires are inserted to complete the electrical circuit. Typically jumper wires can be connected, disconnected, and reconnected several times as the consumer's needs change.
An insulation displacement connector, or IDC, element is used to make the electrical connection to a wire or electrical conductor. The IDC element displaces the insulation from a portion of the electrical conductor when the electrical conductor is inserted into a slot within the IDC element so the IDC element makes electrical connection to the electrical conductor. Once the electrical conductor is inserted within the slot with the insulation displaced, electrical contact is made between the conductive surface of the IDC element and the conductive core of the electrical conductor.
Occasionally, it may be desirable to place a second electrical conductor within an IDC element to make the jumper connection. However, when the IDC element has a single, uniform slot, a greater force is required to insert the second wire because the first wire encounters significant resistance when inserted further into the slot. Additionally, when the first wire is inserted further into the slot, undesirable bending outward of the IDC element may occur. The outward bending may interfere with making a proper connection between the IDC element and second electrical conductor.